Puppy!
by Speedstreek360
Summary: Belated birthday present for my dear friend i-love-all-yaoi. Lockdown's two bond-mates bring an unexpected "guest" home.


A belated birthday present for my dear friend I-love-all-yaoi. Happy birthday sweetie! Sorry this was late!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Animated, it belongs to Hasbro.

Enjoy!

...

Puppy!

...

Lockdown considered himself to be a very tolerating individual when it came to his two bond-mates, Jazz and Prowl. He could handle the organic plant slag and the constant sound of earth music. Slag, he could even handle his two mates jumping on him out of nowhere whenever they got mischievous! He even stayed on this disgusting planet and gave up his career to be with them.

But right now, any self-control he had formed the moment he had bonded to the two cyber-ninjas snapped when he saw a white and black furry organic gazing up at him with wide brown eyes, and a small pointed tail wagging and it's…..something pink was hanging out from its mouth as it smiled up at him.

With clear liquid dripping from its mouth down onto his pede.

"PROWL!"

There was the sound of something crashing on the floor when he shouted for the gold and black ninja. Said ninja came running into the living room. He stopped to stare at the glower on Lockdown's tattooed face plates.

The Ex-Bounty Hunter crossed his arms over his chest plates, tapping his pede.

"Care to explain why this sorry pile of fur is in here?" he said, pointing at the little creature that was now standing on its hind legs and pressing it's front paws to support itself on Lockdown's leg.

Prowl raised an optic ridge behind his visor, "The 'pile of fur' is called a puppy, an infant of the animal species known as dogs, and is native to Earth. Jazz found him outside this morning. We were doing our early meditation and found him alone in the woods, hungry and shivering from the cold."

The puppy suddenly barked at Lockdown, and then got off him to go around in a circle. The little earth creature looked excited and happy.

The giant black, green and while robot looked ready to crush him under his pede.

Said mech reached up and rubbed at his tired red optics, "Prowl, I want it out of here!"

"He stays Lockdown," Prowl responded, crossing his arms over his chest plates.

Lockdown narrowed his optics, "He goes Prowl."

"And I'm saying that he stays. He's not that much trouble is he?" The younger mech said.

Lockdown was about to reply, when he felt something warm and wet drizzling down one of his pedes. He looked down and his face plates were frozen in a look of outrage.

The Puppy had raised his leg and was currently lubricating on his pede. His optics seemed to grow slightly smaller, his teeth were bared his snarl and his left optic twitched.

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF—!"

"Heya mechs, what's happenin'?" Jazz came in, cutting Lockdown off before he could finished his sentence. Jazz entered the room, his hips moving slightly as he did so and just the way Lockdown liked them to sway. Well, he would if he wasn't so pissed off right now.

The puppy gave a happy yip, before running over towards Jazz. The white, blue and silver ninja picked up the little one and held him in the palm of his hand, a large smile on his face plates.

"Hello my wittle sweetie!" Jazz said nuzzling the furry creature.

Lockdown growled, "Little sweet my aft…."

CLANG!

"OW!"

"Language Lockdown," Prowl scolded the older mech.

The puppy panted, before licking at Jazz's face plates, making the ninja giggle. Lockdown's optics almost bulged out of their sockets at the sight before him. Prowl gave a small chuckle before he walked over and petted the small organic, before he received the same treatment.

"Daaw, ain't he the cutest little thing LD?" Jazz said.

Lockdown kept staring between his mates and the organic fur ball Then he grit his denta and growled, before he stomped over, took the puppy out of Jazz's hands, and then grabbed Jazz by the back of his helm and kissed him.

Jazz squeaked at the suddenness, blushing like mad.

No one, repeat NO ONE was going to take his place in his two mate's sparks. Prowl was protesting, snapping his fingers in front of Lockdown's face plates to get his attention.

But when the kiss broke, Lockdown moved to Prowl and kissed him hard, reclaiming his territory within the soft crevice in his mate's mouth. The puppy barked from his spot in Lockdown's hand. Growling, the ex-bounty hunter left both of his mates' flustered and glared at the little puppy.

"These two are MINE!" He snapped, pointing right at the puppy's face, "UNDERSTAND?!"

There was a moment of silence, as the puppy looked Lockdown straight in the face plates. Then, the puppy panted with that goofy grin on his face. The Puppy leaned forwards and gave Lockdown a few affectionate licks to his nasal ridge.

Just that small act of affection caused Lockdown's expression to soften from rage, to plain annoyance. After a few moments of staring at the puppy, he heaved a heavy sigh, and placed the little pup in Jazz's hands. Jazz stared at Lockdown was he left, before he and Prowl looked at each other.

"So….Ah'm guessing he's letting' us keep it?"

Prowl tilted his helm after Lockdown, before he smiled. Their older mate may seem like a big old toughie, but underneath he was a real softy for a cute face.

Why else would he let Bumblebee off the hook so much?

...

Happy birthday i-love-all-yaoi!

Review please.


End file.
